


Moments That Last a Lifetime

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Failed Attempts at Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of different pairings basically gathered from my tumblr. Is also quite possibly pointlessly cute or just plain pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrapped Around Like a Fleece Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> **Jagan**  
>  When James hugs him, he feels warm.
> 
> Posted May 12, 2012, according to Tumblr. A sudden urge to draw cutesy stuff.

When James hugs him, he feels warm.

They’re not like Carlos’, whose warmth is encompassing and bright, whose warmth will brighten up your week, who would remind you of the sun. Carlos’ whole body surrounds you like a tight koala and swings you like he’s just so. Happy. And that’s Carlos, happy and carefree and literally the purest thing on Earth.

James’ hugs are more like a fire that slowly builds up in your heart. It creeps out like a vine that slowly reaches the tips of your fingers and toes, the ends of your hair. James is a big, hulking mass, and because of that, he can easily envelop you with miles and miles of muscle and skin. His hold isn’t exactly like Carlos vice grip, but it’s firm and gives you the sense of protection.

And if you’re special, well, James’ hugs will make you feel like nothing can go wrong because there’s this determined, strong, _beautiful_ creature who will shield you from all the bad things in the world.

At least, Logan hopes it’s reserved for special people. He feels this every time James wraps his arms around him and he doesn’t think other people, people who only like James because he’s pretty, people who won’t stay, are worthy of feeling like James will guard them with his life.

He’s thought of asking other people to be sure but how James makes him feel is a privy matter and wouldn’t he feel stupid if he’s the only person who feels that and he misunderstood?

But.

But there are times when James _looks_ at him, a warmth that isn’t unlike the warmth he feels when James hugs him, and it makes him think that he’s not imagining it and that he’s special. He looks at him like he loves him with every fiber of his soul and he will continue to love him like that until death and farther.

And it’s still pretty stupid that Logan feels like James’ love is enough to protect him from the evil of the world. But it does and Logan wishes he makes James feel a fourth of that warmth and security because.

James is the most special thing in Logan’s world too. James and his melting warmth.


	2. Kiss Me Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jagan**  
>  Logan has this thing where when he’s really tired, his eyes get teary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 10, 2012, according to tumblr. A fic submitted to [Rae](jackasslow.tumblr.com) because I was having all these drawing urges that had no outlet until I was inspired by a series of ask fics one person I was following received (I do not remember who it was...).
> 
> This is the edited version though.

Logan has this thing where when he’s really tired, his eyes get teary. It happens a lot, but it’s barely noticeable most of the time. Even with that, it still makes James’ heart wobble every time.

His hand makes these twitchy motions because he wants to dry Logan’s eyes and wants to hold him tight and let him fall asleep on his chest or shoulders or where the fuck ever. His lips tingle because he has this bizarre urge to kiss Logan’s forehead and quietly urge Logan to let him take care of him. He has this achey feeling in his heart and it’s so _frustrating_ sometimes that he can’t help but manhandle Logan to the nearest possible makeshift bed and force him to at least take a nap.

And if Logan ever has any thoughts on him doing these things, his only show of it are when he smiles indulgently, if a bit affectionately, as he tucks his legs into whatever James pushes him to. Most times this happens, Logan’s too tired to mutter a thank you before falling asleep, but the smiles are always enough to cause his heart to stop wobbling in pain (but it starts quivering for a whole other reason, only it’s something James doesn’t pay any attention to).

No one knows that the reason why he lingers on the sleeping Logan is because he can’t take his eyes off him and not really to make sure Logan isn’t just faking it so he could go back doing whatever it is he was doing.


	3. The Night is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cargan**  
>  Their first date is drawing to a close and everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted August 15, 2012, according to tumblr. Inspired by a dream I had, which, technically speaking, is totally different to this but ehh.
> 
> This may possibly be just word vomit :/

Carlos laughed giddily as he swung their hands, Logan’s and his locked together tightly by their fingers. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle as well because everything about Carlos was contagious. (He wondered if maybe Carlos’ attraction to him was what caused him to start adoring Carlos but no, that was stupid, Carlos was perfect.)

The day had been perfect, trying to find a movie and then drawing lots to choose on a whim (it didn’t always mean good things when you’re completely different people, and the movie was not half-bad—at least, from what Logan remembers, Carlos trying to charm him by making all kinds of stupid comments and succeeding), eating a big meal in this not-so-fancy-but-absolutely-perfect restaurant and burning everything they ate by doing everything in a playground (and literally everything, which was ridiculous, but it was Carlos’ night—well, _their_ night, but it was Carlos who finally gathered the courage to do something about this _thing_ between them and Logan thought Carlos deserved a little reward—and what Carlos wanted went).

(It made Logan wonder if Carlos would mind going to a museum next time. He knew it wasn't really Carlos’ thing, or anyone-besides-Logan’s thing, but it’s a mind museum and it was so fucking cool to hear about and he thought Carlos would find it cool too. Just pondering about it, _and knowing this whole thing was possible and not stupid_ , made Logan want to laugh giddily too. Finally. _Finally_.)

It was the stupidly best date either of them had, if only because Carlos got to spend time with Logan and because everything about the date reminded Logan of Carlos. And now they were going back to Palmwoods to formally end the day. Carlos squeezed Logan tight when they saw the familiar sign that greeted onlookers to the hotel, as if he briefly thought the epitome of their now normal lives would make Logan end their not-even-relationship as well.

When they entered the elevator with scant difference, barely any looks thrown their way because they were part Big Time Rush and it wasn’t as if there hadn’t been residents who’d been revealed to be homosexual (the most scarring time someone came out was probably those two girls, Logan was confirmed then that anything female did _not_ attract him at all). It was then that Logan realized that perhaps it really was just him that thought the world came to an incredibly wonderful, big change, that nothing was really extraordinarily different to anyone not him, not _them_. But Carlos turned to him, all bright and warm and _amazing_ , and looked at him like he still thought the same, that the world suddenly became a much better place, and then some, and suddenly, and it didn’t matter that no one focused on them because it was still disgustingly perfect.

When they finally saw the door with the shining plate that said **2J** , their little hearts dropped just barely at the thought of their date coming to a close. Logan turned to Carlos when they reached their door, leaning slightly towards the wall and smiling almost shyly, almost smirkingly. Carlos returned it with his one bright grin and grabbed Logan’s other hand, just lightly playing with their fingers.

“So,” Logan started, “today was fun.”

Carlos hummed and stepped closer to his possibly boyfriend. “Really fun _. Really, absolutely, amazingly fun_.”

Logan laughed lightly, untangling one hand to bring it to Carlos’ nape and playing with the tips of his hair. Carlos looked at Logan _like that_ again, like he couldn’t believe someone like him existed for Carlos. He intertwined their fingers again, loving how the warmth in Logan’s palm traveled up his arm and into his heart, and placed his forehead against Logan’s just because he can now. “Mm, yes. Very fun,” Logan agreed lightheartedly.

Carlos wound his hand, which was placed lightly on Logan’s hip, around the boy’s waist. He closed his eyes and finally, after waiting too long, finally kissed him, lightly and perfectly and he could feel a smile tugging at the tips of Logan’s lips.

“I don’t really want to go back in yet,” Carlos murmured against Logan’s lips, and the taller could have sworn he said it conspiratorially.

Logan smiled even bigger and tugged Carlos’ mouth closer to his. “Me neither,” he whispered back.

“Is it too early to have a second date?”

And Logan couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, the near bliss finally catching up to him. He laughed and giggled into the space between Carlos’ neck and shoulders, loving how every part of his world right now was Carlos. Carlos buried his nose in Logan’s hair and let Logan’s scent consume him. He swayed them to a beat no one but the two could possibly ever hear.

“No, never,” Logan finally answered.


End file.
